The Detective's Bodyguard
by B.LotusFlower
Summary: Watari decides it is best if L has extra protection while working on the Kira case but who he chooses to fill that role has a deeper connection to L than than task force could believe who is she to L and will they ever found out?
1. Chapter 1 To Japan

**Hey everyone this is I have been wanting to do a story for Death Note focused more on Black Butler. So this is my first Death Note fic so please go easy on me. Also I do not own Death Note or its characters expect my Oc.**

**Ch.1 To Japan**

Mace walked to her dresser pulling and dumping tons of clothes onto the floor of her room in Whammy's House. She hummed happily sorting and arranging them in order before depositing the clothes in her suitcase. A boy with bright red hair and piercing blue eyes was leaning against one of the walls with his arms tightly crossed. On the bed another boy with stylized white hair sat with his knees to his chest playing with small lego pieces; his dark brown eyes frequently gazing from Mace back to his toys." Mello dear you could help mommy out?" she said positioning her long white strands into a braided ponytail; the boy huffed turning his gaze from her.

"You can't fool me dear I know you're mad and I know you are too Near you don't really show it." The boys said nothing as Mace packed the last of her things and made her way downstairs; both Mello and Near following behind her." Ah, Mace good to see you again." The older man said bringing the woman into a hug; she smiled and released her hold on the man." It's good to see you too Watari it's been so long."

Mace turned from him to her sons." Would you mind putting this in the limo I'll be out in a sec." He nodded and took the suitcase outside closing the door behind him. Mace took a breath and walked to Near who was sitting on the stairs; she engulfed the boy in a hug kissing his head repeatedly. Then grabbed Mello pulling him into the embrace; he protested before giving into his mother's loving display of affection.

His eyes shedding small tears while Near slowly hugged Mace back." I will miss you both my little ones remember you both are precious to me. Don't forget to do your homework and go to bed early; try to get along as best you can. Please stay safe and obey the head of the house without protest." She stated gazing at Mello who just frowned; Mace kissed his cheek giving her boys one last look before leaving the house sobbing violently. Watari handed her a handkerchief to wipe her tears as she jumped into the back seat of the limo. Watari resumed his seat at the wheel and drove further from the residence;" I'm going to miss them. I have no idea if I am doing the right thing Watari; Mello's only fourteen and Near is eleven their so very young." Mace said fingering the locket around her neck.

" Don't worry they are not like normal children; Whammy's is for the extremely gifted." She rolled her eyes," Making them future detectives; I know I grew up in the place!" He smiled," Yes I know but try not to worry besides they take after you Diana." Mace sighed leaning more into the seat; Watari only said her real name when he was absolutely certain of something." I use to think so but they are more like their father." Mace sighed crossing her legs," Is L aware that I am coming to Japan to assist in the case?" her tone serious and void of emotion; she sounded like a queen questioning one of her subjects.

" No he is completely unaware of our plan; L won't know until you walk through the door of his hotel room." Her face twisted into a sinister smirk," Good we wouldn't want to spoil the surprise would we." The limo arrived at the airport, Mace emerged from the car and walked through the crowds; Watari followed closely behind with her suitcase. When they reached the gate he cleared his throat to get the woman's attention;" I have arranged first class tickets for us both but my seat will be a little farther from yours will this be alright?" Mace nodded," It would be good you need to relax after driving all the way here and you would not want me talking you ear off. This is fine besides I am tired and desire to take a nap anyway."

The two boarded the plane and took their seats awaiting the long journey to Japan." Won't L be happy to see me."

**What do think please review all are welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2 Surprise L

**Hey everyone this is here is my new chapter for my new story I have had this idea in my head for a while so I am excited about this story thank you to those who were the first to read it. **

**Also check out my other stories on my profile; if you love Black Butler, Disney's Gargoyles and InuXBoku Secret Service then you'll love if you don't like these you'll still love them anyway. Remember do not own anything of Death Note that also means the characters. Only Mace and any other Oc's I choose to add in here.**

**Ch. 2 Surprise L**

After Watari and Mace arrived in Japan, they immediately rented another limo thanks to L's fortune and began their joy ride to his hotel." Here you will need this when we arrive." He handed Mace a stack of files with the names of the police who would be on the private task force. It contained basic information such as their names, ages, positions and backgrounds." I assume L is meeting with these men as we speak?" she asked disappointed that there were no women in the file." _Great I'm the only female among males, all well I did have boys I should be used to it. But then again these are grown men and I have known to turn few heads even when I didn't mean too. That was the one thing L despised because he would constantly having to put guys in their place every time we were on a case."_

Watari nodded" Yes at this moment." Mace continued looking through the files frowning when they all were labeled from the same department." Is L just using detective's from the Japanese departments I heard when the case first came about there was a meeting with departments from all over the world why not chose them to assist?" Watari remained silent before answer her;" We had another group willing to help that came to Japan but Kira killed them. But even though there are seven actually eight including you L has convinced Kira into thinking there are hundreds working to caught him."

Mace stared at the front seat shocked that the criminal she was preparing to protect L from easily murdered detectives; yet she was also impressed that L managed to trick the criminal into thinking there were several members in their group. Her heart paced she was having second thoughts about the decision but pushed the doubts out of her mind." He's sounds like a coward for killing detectives out of fear typical." Mace reached into her case pulling out a revolver and carefully placed bullets in it." No matter what I won't let anyone hurt L." Watari smiled turning the steering wheel" And that's why I chose you." He pulled into the hotel parking lot opening the door for Mace to get out. She had changed into a light brown vest with a white shirt underneath it; along with a pair of tight black pants with dark brown heeled boots.

"I have arranged a room right next door to L's for safety and I will have a doorman take your luggage to the room." She reached over patting Watari on the back." Good just tell him to be careful with it; now come we mustn't keep L waiting."

Hotel Room…

L sat pondering in deep though his thumb placed between his lips as he mentally prepared his next words to address the gentlemen in front of him. They were all on the edge of their seats waiting to hear what the great detective had next to say about the case." Kira works alone; he had access to all our classified information." L said as one of the men questioned him." What evidence do you have that he's working alone?" L was about to answer but was stopped by Chief Yagami who suggested on hearing the rest of his speech before hearing others opinions on the matter.

The man whose name was Aizawa remained silent as L continued;" We know he needs a name and a face to kill. And to some extent he can control a victim's time of death and actions before dying. We already know that much please keep that in mind." He said uncapping a marker; L was going to give them insight in the mind of Kira." And listen carefully to what I have to say next." He was hoping the detectives remembered to memorize all the information for the case. The detective wrote down a timeline explaining when Kira became aware of the other agents who were sent to Japan and how he acted upon this.

His anaylization once again leaving the other detectives speechless and intrigued. He handed them papers with extra information they would need for the case immediately the detectives began planning on how to divide the data not worrying at all that there were more than a hundred pages in the packets. L looked almost annoyed at the other men before stating if any of them had questions for him. Yagami was the only one who asked cautiously that since L showed himself to them had he given up on the battle between him and Kira.

L sighed inwardly, taking in a small unnoticeable breath." Yes showing my face to you means I have given up the battle but I'm not gonna lose the war. This the first time I've ever put my life on the line; I want to show Kira we are all willing to risk our lives if that's what it takes." He smiled," And that justice will prevail no matter what." The other detectives agreed they were willing to go forward in the case if it meant their very lives were sacrificed for its survival.

"Ryuzaki?" L turned to the door to see Watari who gave small bow." Your new bodyguard has just arrived should I bring her in?" All eyes were on the detective;" _Hmm if I say no the others will think I am hiding something which I don't blame them there is so much I don't want them to know. But if I don't like this bodyguard chosen me after the meeting I can just handle the situation properly."_ His dark brown met Watari's." By all means please bring her in." L added with a smile. The task force focused their attention on the door wanting to meet whoever was going to technically be a new member to the case.

They waited until a strikingly beautiful young woman walked slowly into the room; she had bright alluring blue eyes and long white curly hair pinned into a braided ponytail. The men stared speechless a blush on each of their faces and one question in their minds." _That's Ryuzaki new bodyguard? She should be in the modeling business with those looks!_" L on the other hand was speechless his eyes widened before returning to a bored expression. On the outside, the detective remained unaffected when in reality on the inside L was panicking; she was not supposed to be here.

Mace caught sight of the task force her eyes meeting L's as she slowly walked towards him her hips swaying to bring more attention to her curves. Mace stopped until she was right in front of the great detective." Well if it isn't L long time no see." A wide smile edged on her face as she turned to the other detectives;" Hello Japanese Kira task force it is an honor to meet you all I am Mace Daniels L's new bodyguard."

**There you are please review! **


	3. Chapter 3 I'm Staying

**Hey this is with another chapter for my new story remember I do not own Death Note or its characters just my OCs. Feel free to read the rest of my stories on my profile and thank you for all the favorites and followings. **

**Ch. 3 I'm Staying **

"It's so nice to meet you!" one of the detective's said standing and shaking Mace's hand. She analyzed the young man in front of her a cheeky smile replaced with a serious expression;" You must be Touta Matsuda. The newest and youngest member of the task force, you were born on Dec 14 and your blood type is B." The woman chuckled before continuing;" I look forward to working with you mind if I call you Matsu I know your mother and sister do am I correct?" Matsuda released her hand and nodded nervously resuming his seat on the sofa as Aizawa spoke;" How do you know so much about him?" Mace leaned casually against a nearby wall her light blue eyes sparkling catching L's attention." It's not just him I have information on everyone here to which I've committed to memory that is what L instructed everyone to do. And as his bodyguard it is my job that I know everything about everyone in this room for his safety."

Aizawa frowned and was about to protest until the chief interrupted him;" She's right it sounds unreasonable but it is necessary since she is in charge of protecting Ryuzaki to know all about us." The detectives began protesting loudly while Mace's bored gaze moved to L her eyebrow arched in question:" _Really L another alias I know this is for your wellbeing but its ridulous what is this the fourteen alias he created." _The noise grew in volume and unceremoniously L stood upright not hunched over like everyone was accustomed to." Enough we shall resume this meeting tomorrow same place and time then we will do the interviews for now everyone please leave." All the detectives exited the room the chief was the last one left in the room; he apologized to L before following the rest of his comrades downstairs.

"That went well." Mace uttered depositing herself on the sofa. L turned to the relaxed woman not daring to get closer to where she was settled." What are you doing here Mace?" She glared at him then proceeded to sit upright." I told you I am your new bodyguard whether you like it or not." Her voice hinting a warning." I told you to stay at Whammy's house for your and the boys safety; the last time we went on a case you were almost killed.' He stated trying to keep his voice in monotone. Abruptly a dagger caught L by his shoulder sleeve pinning the detective to the wall. Mace's eyes darkened her intense gaze bearing into the detective soul; this inwardly terrified him." I don't care I'm not weak the only reason I got hurt is because I let my guard down! But not anymore being your bodyguard will give me a second chance."

L gave a breathy sigh slowly he was becoming annoyed the woman was undeniably stubborn." No Mace you have to understand-" Immediately another dagger was thrown landing on his sleeve then another just above his head. L closed his eyes it was hopeless if he kept talking she would throw more of her toys at him. He wasn't afraid of the daggers but Mace was a weapon's expert and had an entire trunk of them along with five pistols, three swords, twelve poison arrow darts, and if things got rough a massive chainsaw. The detective touched the daggers relieved that she purposely aimed for his clothing and not his skin but Mace was not just skilled in weaponry the woman matched him in deductive skills; equaling him in every way, shape and form.

He allowed a small smile to appear on his face;"_ It's no wonder I love her._" Mace slowly stomped toward the detective grabbing him by his collar." I don't give a crap L I'm your wife! It's bad enough the boys and I haven't seen you since the BB case. I understood it was very dangerous and you couldn't risk seeing us because your brother would have easily used us to get to you but besides that it hurt! And then Watari tells me you won't be able to visit us at all during the Kira case either therefore I begged him to find a way for me to be here!"

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she leaned into her husband's chest." I love you so much I will not lose you if I have anything to say about it! If you're putting everything on the line then so am I! After all do you remember our promise we made as kids?" Mace reached inside her shirt pulling out a half heart locket with L's face inside and she pulled out his with her face inside. The woman combined the necklaces staring lovingly at her husband's soft brown eyes." **Forever we shall be even apart but not for eternity for our love out last the stars above."**

L lifted her chin cautiously wrapping an arm around her waist; he hadn't see his wife in a long while and was still shy when it came to displaying affection in their marriage." I do recall we did make that promise but you made me say it or else you would have drowned me in a lake." She chuckled before leaning forward placing a sweet kiss on his lips then cheek. "I assume you will be staying in my room tonight." He stated plainly pulling her close to him; Mace laughed loudly gently pushing away from him as the detective gave his wife a questioning look." Actually dear I have my own room next door it is best so no one will suspect our union. But you are welcome to visit anytime you like I have plenty of space."

She blew L a kiss and exited the room leaving a sad detective standing foolishly in the middle of an empty hotel room.

**Did you like it? By the way that promise the two have I made up but that promise will be recalled a couple of times in the story. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4 We are putting Cameras where?

**Hey this is with another chapter for my new story remember I do not own Death Note or its characters just my OCs. Feel free to read the rest of my stories on my profile and thank you for all the favorites, followings, and reviews. **** For this chapter, I will mention the Ray Penbar incident but I won't go too in depth like the first chapter and you probably guessed I'm skipping to the hidden cameras bit. Again hope you enjoy!**

**Ch. 4 We are putting Cameras where!?**

"I can't believe that insolent little...Ugh I hate him so much right now!" an irritated Mace marched out of the hotel elevator and quickly jumped into the backseat of the limo. Watari took his seat at the wheel, handing the enraged woman a mug filled with her favorite peppermint tea with seven drops of sugar cubes. She allowed a small smile to appear on her face before accepting the mug." Thank you Watari at least you make things here bearable." Mace uttered sipping the sweet drink. Usually Mace wouldn't drink such a sugar induced beverage; she would normally have some coffee without the calorie condiments unlike L who would put sugar in everything.

But she was mad in these moments sugar calmed the woman to the point where she felt at peace with the world. Mace sipped the beverage again feeling her anger melt away; it had been three days since she came to Japan and the woman missed her boys. It was the reason Mace woke up depressed, the woman was used to seeing Near crouched on the side of her bed and Mello leaning on the door muttering how weird the kid was being with his creepy habit.

She giggled fondly at the memory;" Oh how I miss them." The woman whispered recalling the rest of her eventful morning. After breakfast, Mace had went to L's hotel room where the task force was assembled. She remembered that L was interviewing the members since the woman had interrupted the last meeting with her unexpected arrival. Mace was more than ready to assist her husband in this task until…." Mace, Watari is going to take you out shopping while we conduct business here after all you are not needed at this time and this would be a good rest for you before the war with Kira."

Mace clenched her fists, nails digging into the palms of her hands." Watari we shall make this errand quick understood!" she shouted the anger in her voice evident to his aged ears." Yes Mace." He said with a nod of his head before parking the car. Watari opened the door and Mace stepped out her eyes scanning the area for a suspicious activity." Are you sure this is the shop you want to go to Mace." The woman gave him a serious look." Yes, you may not know Watari but this is the shop where I buy all my clothing and accessories for missions. True it's not located in the most decent part of the city but I assure you its five star."

Mace walked into the shop hearing a bell ring to alert the clerk that customers had arrived. Soon a young woman with bright red hair walked out of the back of the shop; she wore a yellow blouse with a long black shirt that covered her feet and a cane was held at her side but she still walked with perfect posture." Mace is that you?" she said her cane tapping lightly on the carpeted floor." The detective smiled," Yes Opal it's me." Immediately the woman dropped the cane and embraced Mace;" It's been a long while where have you been?"

Mace only smiled," Well a lot has happened since I paid a visit; I think Mello was four at the time." Opal smiled before it vanished into frightening frown;" Someone's behind you Mace." Suddenly the young woman grabbed a manikin and began swinging it at Watari's head; he ducked just as Mace snatched it from Opal's arms." It's alright its Watari remember?" The woman turned a deep shade of red," I am so sorry Uncle Watari I had idea that was you!" Opal stretched out her arms until she could feel herself in the man's embrace." So what brings you both by?"

Mace went silent," I think you know why." The red head frowned then punched the girl in the arm." The Kira case are you crazy! That mission is where I draw the line you'll be killed think about it you have kids!" Opal yelled taking a breath, she wasn't use to shouting. "I took the case for a reason besides my husband is working it too in fact he's leading it!" Mace replied flipping her hair behind her head. The woman sighed," Crazy is as crazy does; I knew I should have stopped you two from falling in love as kids!"`

Mace faked a laugh;" Your one to talk missy! On the day L and I got engaged you confessed that at one point when we were kids that you did love him?" Opal blushed," No I-I said I thought he was cute!" Mace crossed her arms giving her best friend a pitied look." Same thing and I can't believe you would fall for that innocence act." Watari cleared his throat gaining the girls 'attention;" I'm sorry to interpret but this has to be quick Ms. Mace." The woman sighed then addressed Opal with an apologic stare as she laid a piece of paper on the front desk it had an inscription in faded letters.

Opal closed her eyes and stroked the paper then retreated to the packaging area of the shop; the inscription committed to memory. She lifted a heavy box and gave it to Watari who exited the shop to place the item in the limo. Mace stayed a bit longer to talk with Opal afterwards she promised soon as there was a short break during the case Mace would plan a girls' night for them. She went in the limo waving goodbye as Opal's shop disappeared as they drove farther away.

Within a reasonable amount of time, the pair reached the hotel; Mace stomped out of the car her fist balled and ready for a fight. Her mood was better thanks to Opal but it was not enough to release L from her rage. When the elevator stopped on their floor Mace practically ran until she was in front of L's hotel room." Ms. Mace please go easy on him." Watari asked walking to her room." I make no promises!" she yelled before the chief opened the door. Mace furiously walked past Yagami and hurried into the living room catching the last of the groups' conversation." Alright I think we are done for today thank you gentlemen see you tomorrow and chief Yagami thank you for your corporation." L said slowly standing from his armchair.

Yagami said nothing, in fact his gaze remained to the floor. Mace noticed his expression it was anger mixed with a hint of sadness but about eighty percent of the emotion was anger. He lifted his head as everyone exited as usually Yagami was the last one out but instead of staying to converse with L the man followed his comrades. Mace turned to L, her anger still present." What the heck happened!?" L said nothing only pour himself some tea then proceeded to add five cubes into it.

Mace immediately took the drink," You're not getting this back until you tell me what happened!" she shouted. He gave her a bored look," That's mature did motherhood make you childish?" The woman gritted her teeth making his eyes widened a fracture." Your one to talk what do you call expelling your partner from a mission only to go solo!?" He stood leaning a few inches until his face was near hers." I did because I care about your safety."

L attempted to reach the cup in her hand only to have her position it behind her back." I don't need your protection Mr. Sugarcubes; now spill before I drink this!" Mace uttered eyeing the cup in disgust. She already had her daily sugar for the day anymore and she'll be out like a light." Fine we reviewed the Penbar incident I am sure the files have briefed you on it." L stated as they both took a seat." Yes Ray Penbar they found his body at a nearby station and wasn't it said that investigators in his own group died that same day?" Mace asked setting the sugar induced tea on the table in front of her husband.

"Yes we believe Kira was on the train." L said his vacant stare making the room's atmosphere colder. Mace inwardly shivered even being married for a few years the woman could never get over the cold feeling the detective emitted when he was in deep though; she could almost see the icy aura around his slumped body." So anyway if Kira was on that train why would he risk being out in public no offense but if I was in his shoes it's too big to take a chance on then again how did he know about Penbar anyway unless. He had an encounter with Kira before and didn't know!"

Mace shocked at this realization looked to L who smiled brightly with a thumb in his mouth." I see you haven't lost your touch afterall." She stared at him flabbergasted," You were testing me? L I'm your wife why would you do that to me!" L took his tea and sipped some slowly before answering her." I interviewed all of the investigators today." Mace rolled her eyes and frowned;" I'm aware." She said as her husband continued." You are different than them Mace as my equal I needed to test you and I happy to say to passed with flying colors."

Mace snatched the detective's tea again and poured the sweet liquid down the drain; smiling as she saw the helpless look on L's face." That was payback, now I will brew you more tea if you explain our next move in our hunt for Kira." The detective gazed from Mace to the empty cup." Penbar was investigating two officers and their families. Yagami's is one of the officers, tomorrow you and Watari are placing wire taps in the houses."

She stared at L with widened eyes before they shrank back into their original shape." Now I know why the chief was mad I would be too! Hon, he has a wife and kids in the house that's big that is like putting cameras on me, Near and Mello." L walked to the window his arms crossed behind his back;" I know Mace but try see it my way if we don't do this Kira will continue his killings. Do you really want to be partial responsible for bloodshed because you allowed a ruthless killer to escape by not agreeing with the hidden cameras?" Her head lowered, he was guilt tripping her into agreeing on the idea.

Mace mentally slapped herself, it was true L was in charge of the case but the man practically prevented her from fulfilling her intended goal and it was pissing her off. Her extinguished rage from earlier returned and before the woman could think she had L pinned to the ground his chest to the floor." It's your call L I don't have to fully agree or see things the way you do! How can I when you won't let me protect you? You say I'm your equal but your tactic this morning made me feeling subordinate!"

She sighed not noticing L's shocked worried expression as stood." You are upset because I sent you away earlier? As I said you were not needed then." He said unaware of the meaning of his words." Then maybe I'm not needed at all." Mace whispered turning from the detective and leaving the room in silence.

**Nice chapter huh poor Mace! Anyway my new oc Opal is 25 and blind but she is able to see shadows of people and other objects. She similar to L and Mace is a detective prodigy; she grew up with both in Whammy's House but is closer to Mace. She's a martial arts expert and even blind can defend herself. Opal also uses her other senses to advance her skills in conclusion she has a cane but doesn't use it a lot. **


End file.
